Traveling in agraba
by Genielover1234
Summary: What happens when two girls end up in Agraba and meet Aladdin Genie and Jafar! Plus Taia is showing signs of a crush on Genie. Genie/OC my first story hope you enjoy COMPELETED 2nd and 3rd on the way!
1. Chapter 1 waking up in Agraba

My first story Yay here's chapter one hope you like it and a shout out to jasminejafarforever2005 thanks for you support and hope you like chapter one! It's even a genie/OC yay

disclaimer I only Pamela Taia and the plot I don't own Aladdin

"Are you two okay?" asked someone. "Yeah Pamela are you alright"? I asked her. "Yes im good Taia." said Pamela "Who are you?" asked Pamela. "Names Aladdin." He says. Pamela and I looked at each other in complete shock. "What are your girls names?" Aladdin asked. "Mines Taia." I said. "Mines Pamela." says Pamela. "Well nice to meet you two!" says Aladdin. "Do you two have a place to stay?" He asked. "No." I say. "Would you two like to stay with Abu and I?" Asked Aladdin. "Sure!" says Pamela "Well Lets get going then!" he said. Pamela saw me zoned out and blushing. "Some ones thinking about Genie." Pamela said in a sing songy voice. "Maybe." I say still blushing. "Well we better follow Aladdin." Says Pamela. Then we where off.

sorry it's so short more on the way! Please read and review and tell me how if you enjoyed it


	2. Chapter 2 Bread and Mud

**Hey heres chapter 2 hope you enjoy its much longer SWEETPEEA27**

3 years later

We have known Aladdin for almost 3 years Pamela and I just had our 18 birthday! Aladdin stole a birthday cake it was so funny! We are waiting for him in our usual spot. "Where is he!" asked Pamela. "He's coming chill out." I say. "You two missed me?" Aladdin asked "No." said Pamela. I laughed "Well that's a shame I guess somebody doesn't get any bread." Aladdin said. "Okay okay I missed you can I have my bread now?" Asked Pamela. "Yes now you can." said Aladdin. "By Allah I want bread too!" I whined. So Al thats Aladdin nick name split the bread into 5 equal pieces one for me, Pamela, himself, and Abu. "Now We feast!" said Al. But before we all bit into the bread we saw 4 kids searching through the trash for some food. We all nod in mutal understanding. " Here go on take it." says Al the little boy took the bread "Here cutie pie." Pamela says as she gives it to the little girl. " here sweetie." I told the youngest. We all look at Abu who is glaring he shakes his head no and takes a bite of his piece of bread. He sees the poor kids and give the bread to them. The little girl starting playing with Abu when suddenly Aladdin wandered off. We followed Al to see prince Acmend and his fancy prance horse come to the gates gates of the palace. two little kids ran in front of the prince scaring the horse. "Get out of my way you filthy brats!" said prince acmed. The prince pulled out the whip to hit them when Al caught it with his arms! "Hey if I were as rich as you I could afford some manners!" said Al. "All teach you some manners!" says prince Acmend and push Al into the mud. "Hey you jerk!" screamed Pamela as Pamela and I help Al up. "Hey Abu Pamela Taia it's not everyday you see a horse with two rear ends!" said Aladdin. I giggled and Pamela just nodded her head. "You are a worthless street rat you were born a street rat you will die a street rat and only your fleas and your love partners will mourn you!" said prince Acmend. By this time I was pissed Pamela Al and I ran to the gate but it shut before we had a chance to do anything. "I'm not worthless and I don't have fleas!" said Al "Also we're not his girlfriends he's our brother!" screamed Pamela and I. "Come on let's go home." says Al

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2 more is on the way!**


	3. Chapter 3 song and princesses gaga

**HEYO its sweetpeea27 with another chapter i am just writing and publishing and editing so lets get to the story! **

**"**Hey Al don't listen to what the jerk said about you" said Pamela. Then music started playing out of no where.

**RIFF RAFF**

**STREET RAT I DON'T BY THAT**

**ONLY THEY LOOK CLOSER**

**WOULD THEY SEE A POOR BOY NO SIREE**

**THEY FOUND OUT THERE SO MUCH MORE TO ME**

"Some day Abu and Pamela and Taia will live in the palace and not have any problems at all." Said Al. He didn't even know how right he was.

"I'm hungry!" whined Pamela. "Calm down Pamela Al going as fast as he can." I said Abu hand Al the melon. "Breakfast is served." Said Al We all ate when Al went all googly eyes on jasmine. "Earth to Al come in." said Pamela "what happened?" Asked Al "You just went all gaga over miss brown hood over there." I said. Pamela started laughing her head off and almost fell on the ground. "Here you go little boy." Said Jasmine as she grabbed an apple from a mans stand. "I hope you have enough to pay for that!" He said. "Pay?" asked Jasmine confused. "No one steals from my cart!" The man screams and grabs a knife and her arm. "No please!" Screamed jasmine through her tears. "Thank you kind sir I'm so glad you found her." Said Al "What are you doing?" Jasmine whispered. "Just play along." Said Al. "You know this girl?" Asked the man. "Sadly yes she is our sister shes a bit crazy." Said Al. "But no harm done." Al said while handing him an apple. "Come sis time to take you to the doctor." Said Al Abu had been busy pick pocketing everyone "come on Abu." Said Al. Abu stood up and all the money apples and jewels he stole fell out of his vest. "Stop theives!" Said the man.

**And cliff hanger kinda read and review i hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Chp 4 jafars has pissed off the princess

**HEY CHAPTER 4 ALREADY THATS RIGHT WOOH HOO**

"I would like to thank you for stopping that man." said jasmine. "No problem." Said Al. "So uh is this your first time in the marketplace?" Asked Al. "Is it that obvious?" Asked jasmine. "Well you do kinda stand out." Said Al "Awwww!" Pamela and I said. "I mean you don't know how dangerous Agraba can be." Al said while we three pole jump across the building. As Al was setting up a bridge jasmine pole jumped over as well. "Imma fast learner. Aladdin just stood there his mouth open in shock. "Well would you like to see where us three live?" Asked Al. "sure." Said Jasmine. We came where the place is like caving. "Woah watch your head watch out duck." Said Al. "This is where you live?" asked Jasmine fascinated. Yep just me, Abu, Pamela, and Taia." Al said. "We come and go as we please." Said Al. "That sounds fabulous!" said Jasmine "It's not much but it has a great view." Said Al. "The palace sure looks amazing doesn't it?" asked Al. "It's wonderful." said Jasmine upset. But before they could say anything else the guards appear. "There after me! There after you?" said Al and Jasmine at the same time. "My father must have sent them." said Jasmine. "Do you trust me? Asked Al quickly. "yes..." said Jasmine. "Then jump!" Said Al. We jumped down into a pile of salt and start running. "We just keep running into each other don't we streetrat?" Said The guard. As he grabbed Al "Let him go!" screamed Jasmine. "Oh looky here men a street mouse!" said the guard. While he pushed Jasmine over. "Unhand him now by order of the princess." said jasmine as she removed her cloak. " The princess!" we all say at the same time. "Princess Jasmine what are you doing here and with these Streetrats?" asked the guard. "That's not you concern release them." said Jasmine "I would Princess but my orders come from jafar you'll have to take it up with him." said the guard "believe me I will." said Jasmine in a pissed of voice.

**THATS CHAPTER 4 THE PLOT IS THICKAING MWHAHAHA PLEASE READ AND REVIEW SO I SHALL KNOW IF THY LIKE IT! BYEEEEEE**


	5. Chapter 5 old Jafar and rock attack

** WHAT DOES THAT SPELL FIVE CHAPTER 5 IS HERE LET US ALL CHEER LOL ENOUGH CHEERLEADING STUFF LETS GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**REVIEWS**

**KAITAMIS: Thanks for your fabulous feed back and i hope this next chapter is long enough for you :)**

"She was the princess I probably sounded so stupid to her!" Said Al "Al no you did not!" said Pamela. "Pam's right Al you didn't sound stupid at all." I said. "Abu." said Abu "Abu down here!" Said Al Abu started imitating the princess. "Abu she was worth it." said Al. " I feel like such a fool!" said Al "Your only a fool boy if you give up." said a old man "Who are you?" asked Pamela "a lonely prisoner like yourselves." said The old man. "But there's a cave boy a cave of wonders with enough treasure to impress even your princess." said old man "jafar could you hurry up it's getting hot in here!" said Iago. "one problem." I say. "Its out there, and were in here." "Ah but things aren't always what they appear to be." said Jafar. As he hit the wall and passageway opened. "But why would you wanna share all this treasure with us?" asked Al "I need some young folk with strong backs and strong legs to go in after it." Jafar said "So do we have a deal?" asked Jafar "Don't look at us." me and Pam said at the same time. We just spent over a hour walking in a stupid sandstorm and there's the cave of wonders. We walk in and Abu started acting weird " Abu cut it out!" Yelled Al as he look at what Abu saw! " A magic carpet!" I say. "hey carpet dude do you know where a lamp is?" asked Pamela the carpet started flying "I think he j

knows where it is!" Said Al " no Shiz Sherlock." Pamela said. We follow carpet to a room with a long stair case leading to a lamp as Al goes and grabs it Abu grabs a jewel! " Infidels you have touched the forbiddin treasure now you will never see the light of day!" screams the cave. The floor starts crumbling beneath us as we run I fall and though carpet would catch me but I hit a hard rock and passed out.

**OWWW THAT HURT I FELL ON ROCKS DON'T WORRY MORE COMING SOON AND I AM THANKING AGAIN KAITAMIS FOR HER REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6 fluffyness and Genie

**FLUFFYNESS TIME YAYAY HOPE YOU ENJOY CHAPTER 6**

"Uggggh my back." I say Then I realize where we are and I start squealing " Taia loves Geine" said Pamela " How do you know!" I say I blushed "Ummm your blushing!" Pamela says. "Well whatever Aladdins up some you don't have to wait much longer for your man!" said Pamela. I smacked her. "were trapped!" said Al "yep indeed." said I and Pam "That two faced son of a Jackell well whoever he was hes long gone with that lamp." said Al "no" said Abu. As he pulls out the lamp. " Why you hairry little thief!" said Al. " Looks like such a worthless beat up piece of junk." said Al. I gave him the death stare. "Hey I think there's something written on it but it's hard to make out." as Al rubs the lamp I start blushing and screaming in my mind GENIE! "Oy ten thousand years can give you such a crick in the neck!" said Genie "Hang on a second." says Geine as he pegs Al on a invisible peg and turns his head around 360 "Does it feel good to be out of there!" says Genie "hello lady's and gentleman welcome to the show where you from what's your name?" asks Geine as he turns his tail into a microphone and hands it to a Aladdin. " uh a Aladdin." said Al I giggle. "Aladdin! Nice To have you on the show can we call you Al or maybe just din or how bout laddie sounds like here boy come on laddie." do you all see that blue Geine dog?" asked Pamela We all nod our heads. " Do you smoke mined if I do?" he asks as he turns into a puff of smoke. "sorry cheeta hope I didn't singe the fur." said Geine. "Where are my manners what's this lovely woman's name?" he asked me I blush " I am Taia nice to meet you!" I say "I am Pamela!" said Pamela. Nice to meet you two girls " wow your a lot smaller then my last master either that or I'm getting bigger look at me from the side do I look different to you?" he asked as his beer gut fell. "Wait woah woah I'm your master?" asked Al "that's right he can be taught what did you wish of me the ever impressive, the long contained, offen imatated but never duplicated Geine from the lamp right here direct from the lamp right here for your very much wish fulfillment" he said "wish fulfillment?" Aladdin asked. " three wishes to be exsact and ex nay on the wishing for more wishes that's it three UNO dos trace no subtions exchanges or refunds. Say Geine okay now I know I'm dreamin

Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves

Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales

But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves

You got a brand of magic never fails

You got some power in your corner now

Some heavy ammunition in your camp

You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how

See all you gotta do is rub that lamp

And I'll say

Mister Aladdin, sir

What will your pleasure be?

Let me take your order

Jot it down

You ain't never had a friend like me

No no no

Life is your restaurant

And I'm your maitre d'

C'mon whisper what it is you want

You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service

You're the boss

The king, the shah

Say what you wish

It's yours! True dish

How about a little more Baklava?

Have some of column "A"

Try all of column "B"

I'm in the mood to help you dude

You ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?

Do your friends do that?

Do your friends pull this out their little hat?

Can your friends go, poof?

Well, looky here

Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip

And then make the sucker disappear?

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed

I'm here to answer all your midday prayers

You got me bona fide, certified

You got a genie for your chare d'affaires

I got a powerful urge to help you out

So what-cha wish? I really wanna know

You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt

Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh

Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three

I'm on the job, you big nabob

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend

You ain't never had a friend like me

You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!

I fall asleep until a hurt a loud noise it was genies foot and he was PISSED! "Are you looking at me did you rub my lamp did you wake my up did you bring me here and now your walking out on my I don't think so not right now youR getting your wishes so sit down!" screamed Geine. As I fall on carpet. " I couldn't even hear what Geine said I was thing about heights I'm a wuss when it comes to heights. I screamed as we flew into the into the air and I grab the closes solid thing which just so happened to be Genies waist. " You okay cutie pie?" he asked me. "yeah just scared of heights is all sorry for grabbing you." I say as I start to move away "it's okay you can lean on me if you want I won't let you fall." he says gently "Thanks Geine." I say as I snuggle up to him he stifins in surprise but relaxes and I felt safe knowing I was with Geine

**FLUFFYNESS YAY HOPE YOU ENJOYED I REALLY DO HAVE A CRUSH ON GEINE THOUGH!**


	7. Chapter 7 princes and sadness

**Hello all here is chapter 7 COMING AT YOU LIVE FROM MY IPAD!**

"Wake up Taia." says Genie as he gently rubbing my back. I sit up and Genie floats off the carpet dressed as a Stewart's "Thanks for using magic carpet for all your travel needs don't stand until the carpet has come to a complete stop thank you good bye now." said Geine "how about that mr doubting mustas." said Geine "wow" said Pam. "You sure showed us, now about my three wishes." said Al sly like. " Dus my ears deceived me three you are down by one boy." said Genie as he pointed one with his finger. "Nuh uh I never actually wished to get out of the cave, you did that on your own." said Al "Its true." said Pamela. " Genie sorry that's how it happened." I said "well I feel sheepish alright you baaaaaaaaadddddd boy but no more freebies." said the Geine as a sheep. I laughed "You should have seen him when you were sleeping!" said Pamela " keep staring at you smiling like you did that day I got you a Genie plushie." said Pamela. " No he was not... Was he?" I ask "yeppers!" said Pamela. " Geine what would you wish for?" asked Al. "me?" said Geine "No ones ever asked me that before." said Geine "Well in my case no I couldn't." said Geine in a sad voice " what?" asked Al " Come on blue dude." said Pam I give Geine a hug. " Tell us please!" I say even though I already knew what it was. "Freedom!" said Geine " Your a prisoner?" asked Al. "All part and part to the whole Geine gig, "Phonimal cosmic powers!" said Geine as he turned into a huge Geine. "Itty bitty living space." he said as he squished him self into a lamp. " Genie that's so sad." I said and went over and gave him a huge hug! " But what am I talking about, get real it's never gonna happen Geine wake up and smell the hummus." said Geine " why not?" asked Pamela "The only way I get out of this is if my master wishes me out and you can guess how many times thats happened." said Geine. " I'll do it I'll set you free." said Al " yeah sure whoop." said Geine as he turn into Pinocchio and his long lying nose. " no really." said Al " After I make my first two wishes I'll use my third on to set you free." said Al " Well here's hopeing, Let's make some magic" said Geine " So how bout it what do you want most?" asked Geine." Well there's.. This girl." said Al " hey I can't make anyone fall in love remember?" asked Geine " Yes Al we have already been through this." said Pamela " but Geine and Taia and Pamela she smart and fun and ..." said Al " pretty?" he asked looking at me. I blushed. " beautiful she's got these eyes and this hair and her smile wow!" said Al " la mor" said Geine he help me by the waist I was wearing a green knee length dress and strap heels. pamela was wearing a Aladdin in love tee shirt. " but. She's the princess to even have a chance id have to.." said Al "Can you make me a prince?" asked Al " chicken Ali king no king crab oww I hate when they do that ceaser salad ow I don't protect no hah to make a prince, is that a official wish say the magic words" said Geine " I wish you to make me and price and Pamela and Taia princesses too!" said Al " Alright woot woot woot!" said Geine " Hahaahaha" laughed Pamela. this is her favorite part. " that fez and best combo is much to third centery these patches what are we trying to say bigger no Lets work work with me here. " said Geine being a gay male fashion designer " I like it mo mucho" said Geine as he gave Al a outfit fit for a prince " you turn Pamela" said Geine. He put her in a black midriff shirt with a gold lining on the waist and black jasmine pants lined with gold on her waist her hair has been dyed black at has a golden crown. " I love it!" said Pamela " okay your turn cutie!" he tells me. I blush. " He circles around me and zaps me in the the cutest outfit ever it's pink midriff shirt with long flowing sleeves and the waist line has black lining and I'm wearing pink pant skirt with a black belt my hair was dyed blonde and was curled. " Genie my allah I love it love it love it!" I scream and give him a hug. "you look pretty." he says. I smile. " still needs something , mode of Tranportaion excuse me monkey boy come here mon key." he says " An what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Agraba riding your very own brand new camel, watch out the spit!" he says " still not enough!" he zaps Abu in to a car a horse a plane and back to Abu. " yes I got izalambo shize dumbo!" he screams and Abu turns into a elephant " Talk about your trunk space check this action out!" he says " he got the outfit hes got the elephant but where not through yet hold on to your turbans and crowns kids were gonna make you stars!" said Geine

**FLUFFYNESS JUST KEEPS GETTING FLUFFYER AND I DONT OWN ALADDIN BUT I WANT THE GEINE WAAAH plz read and review BYEEEEEEE**

**SWEETPEEA27**


	8. Chapter 8 break

I'm sorry all I need a 5 or 6 day hold I'm moving to California and I can't write or update till I get settled


	9. Chapter 9 Jasmines prize and geine chess

**IMA BACK HERES CHAPTER 9 ALL!**

Pamela and Al and I are sitting on Abu wow that's a strange sentence! "Are we there yet?!" I asked. "Not yet cutie almost." said Genie. I jump he was right next to me. "Are you getting tired?" Genie asked me. "Yes kind of." I say. Genie puts his arm around my shoulder. "Well your going to have to rest later we are here!" he says as moves his hand of my shoulder. "Taia, Genie is flirting with you!" said Pamela. "He is?" I ask. "Yes!" Pamela almost screamed. All of a sudden I heard Genie start to sing.

** Make way for Prince Ali  
Say hey! It's Prince Ali**

Hey! Clear the way in the old Bazaar  
Hey you!  
Let us through!  
It's a bright new star!  
Oh Come!  
Be the first on your block to meet his eye!

**Make way!  
Here he comes!  
Ring bells! Bang the drums!  
Are you gonna love this guy!**

Prince Ali! Fabulous he!  
Ali Ababwa  
Genuflect, show some respect  
down on one knee!  
Now, try your best to stay calm  
Brush up your Sunday salaam  
then come and meet his spectacular coterie

Prince Ali!  
Mighty is he!  
Ali Ababwa  
Strong as ten regular men, definitely!  
He faced the galloping hordes  
A hundred bad guys with swords  
who sent those goons to their lords?  
Why, Prince Ali

He's got seventy-five golden camels  
(don't they look lovely June)  
Purple peacocks  
He's got fifty-three  
(fabulous harry, I love the feathers)  
When it comes to exotic-type mammals  
Has he got a zoo?  
I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie

Prince Ali! Handsome is he, Ali Ababwa  
That physique! How can I speak  
Weak at the knee  
Well, get on out in that square  
Adjust your vein and prepare  
To gawk and gravel and stare at Prince Ali!

There's no question this Ali's alluring  
Never ordinary, never boring  
everything about the man just plain impresses  
He's a winner, he's a whiz, a wonder!  
He's about to pull my heart asunder!  
And I absolutely love the way he dresses!

He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys  
(He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys)  
And to view them he charges no fee  
(He's generous, so generous)  
He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies  
(Proud to work for him)  
They bow to his whim love serving him  
They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!

Prince Ali!  
Amorous he! Ali Ababwa  
Heard your princess was a sight lovely to see  
And that, good people, is why he got dolled up and dropped by  
With sixty elephants, llamas galore  
With his bears and lions  
A brass band and more  
With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers  
His birds that warble on key  
Make way for prince Ali!

"Holy heck!" said Pamela. "Your majesty I have adjourned from a far to seek your daughter's hand." Said Al "Prince Ali Ababwa I'm delighted to meet you, this is my Royal visor Jafar he's delighted too!" said the sultan. "ecstatic." said Jafar sarcastically. "But I'm afraid prince abooboo." said Jafar "Ababwa." Said Al "Whatever, You can not just parade in here uninvited and expect." said Jafar "by Ala this I quite a remarkable device you don't suppose I hm?" said The Sultan. "Why certainly your majesty allow me." Said Al. Then helped him up onto the carpet. I see Pamela taking to Jasmine and look back to see Jafar and Al Arguing. "How dare you all of you standing around deciding my future I am not a prize to be won!" said Jasmine pissed. "Don't worry Prince Ali just give Princess Jasmine time to cool off." Said the sultan.

Then we all head to the garden. Genie was playing chess with carpet. "I can't believe it I'm losing to a rug!" said Genie. I giggle. He looks at me and winks. "Genie I need help!" said Al. I already knew how this went so I walked over to a tree and sat down. I must have fallen asleep because Genie shook me awake. "Man your brother Al is so stubborn!" said Genie. "Where's Pamela?" I ask "She went to go draw some manga." said Genie. Genie and I looked into each others eyes and blush "Thanks Genie." I say "For what?" He asked. "for helping My bro and my sis and I." I say. Then I kiss his cheek "er um n no problem." He stammers. "I should uh go check on Al." said Genie. "Okay good luck!" I say. I sit near the tree and sleep.

**Hey chapter end chapter 10 will be up soon don't worry! R/R and man that fluff is getting very fluffy!**


	10. Chapter 10 drowning and kisses

HERES CHAPTER 10 sorry ON MY GRANDMAS IPHONE LOL

When I woke up I was tied to a tree next to Pamela and Al was knocked out we where right near a cliff. "Make sure he's never found!" said Jafar. " then he tied us all to a stone and threw us into the lake. Al woke up as soon as we fell in to the water. "mhh!" he screamed. While trying to reach the lamp. He pasted out and the lamp shifts to his hands and Genie pops out. "Never fails get into the bath and there's a rub at the lamp, Hello?" Genie asks " Al buddy Taia Pamela someone I can't help you unless you make a wish Al you need to say Genie I want you to save our lives come on Al!" begs Genie " I take that as a yes!" he screams. As he turns into a submirine and carrys us to the top. I cough. "Thanks Genie." I say "Well I'm growing found of you Taia." He says "I'm growing found of you too." I say and kiss him on the lips. He stiffing and kisses back. "Told you Taia!" screamed Pamela. "Thought you two would never kiss!" says Al "Al Pam I growing found of you guys too not that I wanna pick out Curtans or anything." he says.

Wow Taia and Genie finally kiss on the lips man that's intense I hope you like this chapter cause more will be up soon!


	11. Chapter 11 Jafar is a snake mean Ali!

**Yeah iz got the Internet still on my iPhone though :( sorry **

We fly back to the palace and heard Jafar talking. "Prince Ali left!" said Jafar. "Better check your crystal ball again Jafar!" said Al. "He tried to kill us!" said Pam as she pointed at Jafar. " Nonsence your highness he's obviously lying." said Jafar as he hypnotized the sultan. "Obviously lying." said The sultan. "Father what's wrong with you?" asked Jasmine. "I know what's wrong!" said Al "Jafar has been controlling you with this!" said Al as he broke jafars snake staff. "what? Jafar you vile betrayer!" screamed Sultan. "This is not done yet boy!" screamed Jafar. I go back to the room crying because I know what's about to happen next. I wake up to the sound of Al ranting. "Sultan they want me to be Sultan!" said Al " Hail the concering hero!" screamed Genie. I laugh. He smiles at me. "Geine Al's going through a ruff time" I say as I put my arm around him.

**Genie's PVO(yep a new PVO)**

Taia puts her arm around me and Pamela winks at me. I am blushing jeeze she has to see me I'm as red as a tomato. "Go try again." says Taia. I smile and try something else. " Aladdin you just won the heart of the princess what are you gonna do next?" I say as I see Taia giggle. Man she is beautiful she does not believe it I can tell. " Your line is I'm going to free the Genie." I say. " I can't okay I can't they want me to be sultan, no they want prince Ali to be Sultan with out you I'm nothing!" says Al "Al youve won!" I say scared. "Because of you!" "Al keep your promise!" Taia says looking really pissed. "I can't wish you free." said Al "Hey that's okay youve lied to everyone else I was beginning to feel left out, now of you will excuse me MASTER." I say. "Geine I'm really sorry." said Aladdin. I blew rasberries at him.

**Taia's PVO**

"You guys understand right?" asked but me walks away. "Al why didn't you free the genie he is kind fun and did everything you asked of him!" I say "Oh so your defending your boyfriend over your brother because of all he can do for you!" said Al I was PISSED! "How dare you, you can't free the genie because of your girlfriend would reject you, Yes I love Geine but I would never break a promise I made to friend!" I say "friends first love second!" I scream " Taia wait!" Al screamed " No Prince Ali give me back Al an maybe just maybe i will talk to you!" I say. " He called me a power whore!" I say to myself.

**Okay wow new PVO Sorry Pam for lack of you in this! Thanks rollingbell for being so awesome to me and talking to me! Hope you All enjoy this chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12 genies love back to Aladdin

**Hey hey hey chp 12 yeah **

I run to the garden crying and think "Why is he doing this to Genie!" He needs me I have to help him!

**Genie's PVO **

"Gosh darn Aladdin didn't think he free  
Me." I think. "Also Taia would never like me I'm big an blue and am nothing but a slave." I  
think. "Oh great he's rubbing my lamp what does he want now!" I think. "You know Al I'm getting real I don't think your him, tonight the part of Al will be played by a dark, sinister, ugly man." I say Then he steps on my face "I am your master now" he said . "I was afraid of that." I try to say. "Genie, grant me my first wish, I wish to rule on high as Sultan!" he says "your wish is my command." I say.

**Pamela's PVO (yay pam gets to shine!) **

I watch the clouds turn gray and  
look up and see a huge blue Geine staring at Taia with sorrowful eyes. "Jafar you vile betrayer!" said The sultan. "Thats Sultan vile betrayer to you!" says eago. I just couldn't help it. "The bird talks?" I say. "yes I talk angelface!" he says to me. "Shut up you talking chicken!" I say. " We will never bow to you!" Taia and Jasmine say together. "If you won't bow before a sultan then you will cower before a sorcer, Genie my second wish, I wish to be the most powerful sorcer in the world!" Jafar says. "Yeah maybe will now when pigs fly!" I say quietly.

**Genie's PVO **

I see Taia look up at me and I can only  
look at her for under a minute before I break contact I look up to see Al being flown into the tower. "Carpet go after him!" Taia yelled. " I'm sorry Taia" I say as I start to cry.

I see Taia wake up and look at me. "  
Let me guess you hate me too?" I ask. " No way, I could never hate you." Taia said. "Really?" I ask confused. " But I sent your brother away!" I say really mad at myself. "Only because you had to." Taia says as she put her hand on my shoulder.

**Taias PVO **

"Oh Genie this is horrible!" I say and start  
bawling. " Hey it's okay." he says and  
starts to rub my back. " Me and Al got in a BIG fight." I say. "Well what was the fight about?" Genie asks. " Alright here we go." I say I rant when I'm upset or nervous so get ready! " Okay so I got mad cause Al wouldn't set you free so I started yelling at him and he said that I was defending you for your power and what you could do for me!" I bawl. " So he was saying that you only cared for me for my power?" he asked " Yeah I mean that silly right I mean yes I love you but that's none of his biz!" I say " What was that last part?" he asks "I love you." I say. " He gives me a huge kiss and says "I love you too." "How could you love me I'm big and blue and a slave!" he says. "You kind and funny and handsome!" I say " Look cutie its Al!" he tells me. "Al I can't help you I work for senìor phycopath now, what ate you gonna do?" Genie asks. "I'm a street rat remember I'll improvise." Al says. Then I look at Genie and he kisses me.

**HOLY CRAP TAIA AND GENIE CONFESED THERE LIVE HOLY CRAP! FLUFF OVERLOAD! R/R PLEASE! **


	13. Chapter 13 the fight and finale!

**Hey hey guys 13 is up and it's he last chapter so sad but guess what I'm doing the 2 and 3 too! So I hope you enjoy this finale and book 2 will be up tonight or Tommrow! Hope you like it! **

**Taia's PVO **

I watch as Abu and unshackle Pamela and I from our chains, I get up and start

sneaking around try to get genies lamp from Jafar ohhhh did I wanna kill him!. " That was YOU how many times do I have to kill you boy!?" said Jafar. "Get the lamp!" screamed Al " I got it!" I scream. " No way street rat your kinda trapped right now!" says Jafar. Then he zapped me into a huge mouse trap. " I'll get it!" screamed Pam. Then Pam and Jasmine run for the lamp. " Nuh Nuh uh princess and street mouse your time is up." he says and traps them in a hour glass.

**Genie's PVO **

" Nice shot Jaf ahhhhh!" screamed Eago as I elbowed him in the throat.  
" Man Taia just will not give up trying to get out of that trap!" I thought "I really wish I could help her!" I think. But I knew I couldn't. " get the point!" screams Jafar. As a bunch of swords crowd around the lamp. " Okay enough with the corny puns!" Taia screams. Just then Al stabbed Jafar with the sword. I just couldn't help it. " Rickem rackem rockem rake stick that sword into that snake!" I screamed as a cheerleader! "You stay out of this!" screamed Jafar. "Jafar Jafar he's our man if he can't do it GREAT!" Taia and I scream. I smile at her. Her poor leg is getting swollen. "Al!" Pam screams as her face is sinking in the sand. "Ahhh" I scream! Someone touched me! It was Taia! " You okay sweetie?" I ask " Yeah I will live." she says and gives me a huge hug. "He gave you your power he can take it away!" Al screamed! "Al what are you doing why are you bringing me into this?" I ask worried. "He knows what he's doing trust him but act like your worried if you can't trust him trust me." Taia tells me. "Okay cutie you got it." I whisper to her. " The boys crazy a little punch drunk one to many hits with the snake!" I act. " Genie grant me my 3rd wish I wish to be a all powerful GENIE!" Jafar screams. " Your wish is my command wait a go Al." I say. "The power the absolute power!" screamed Jafar. " Hey Jafar aren't you forgetting something" asked Pam! " You wanted to be a genie you got it!" said Al " All cosmic powers!" screamed Al as Jafar gets sucked into the lamp. "Itty bitty living space!" Says Taia and gives me a huge kiss. I blush as always. " Al you little genus you!" I scream. Then Abu carpet and everyone turned back to normal. " Those guys are so loud!" Taia says. " allow me ten thousand years in the cave of wonders outa chill him out!" I scream and flick the lamp into a pile of sand. " It's not fair I love you!" says Jasmine. "Al no problem you still got one wish left say the word and your a prince again! " I say knowing I can't do bull about my love. "But genie what about your freedom?" Al asked. "Hey it's only a eternity of freedom this is love, Al your not gonna find a girl like this in a million years I know I've looked. I say. As I look over at Taia, Ala she's beautiful she hates her body her face everything! She's so pretty why doesn't she see It! I scream in my mind. "Genie I wish for your freedom" said Al " one bonifide prince pedigree coming up what!" I say did he really just say that? "Genie your free!" said Al and I was free! "I'm free wish for the Nile Al try it?!" I ask. " I wish for the Nile?!" He asked  
confused. "No way!" I scream. " I'm hitting the road I'm off to see the world I wait where's Taia?" I ask " I'm right here!" Taia says. As I scoop her up into my arms " Genie I'm going to miss you!" says Taia as she starts crying. "Huh? Why your coming with!" I say "Really!" she says. " Your highness I think Al pam and Taia are roalty In my book!" I say "Hes right you all have proven yourselfs worthy okay the princess shall marry whoever he deems worthy! Sultan said. "I choose you Aladdin!" screams Jasmine! "Call me Al." said Al. "group hug! Mind if I kiss the monkey mtwwaa!" I say as I kiss Abu. "Ugh hair ball." I say "Well that's for kissing anyone but me!" Taia says. "Well sorry sweetie!" I say and kiss her on the lips. "Bye all bye Manga rat have fun bye you two crazy love birds yo rug man chow were history we're mythology I don't care what we are I'm free!" I scream! " as we fly to our first stop!

**Movie 1 is finished! Don't cry I'm doing all three! Hope you enjoyed! Rolling bell thanks for your sweetness and letting me help you I love you art writing and our my role model **


	14. Tia 2nd movie news!

**Hey hey hey it's just a little thing saying I'm start movie TWO TOMMROW! **


End file.
